A different Black
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: Sirius has only met people his parent approved of his whole life, and is sure to be in Slytherin as his whole family, and perfectly content with it. But why does the Hat seem not to want him in the House of the Snake? From different POVs, the first one in Sirius', of course.
1. Sirius Black's POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. The characters and places belongs to J.K Rowling except one who belongs to Rick Riordan. And except those who I came up with - OC:s. They're mine.**

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius walked confidently up on the stage where the Head table and the Sorting Hat was. He sent the simple stool a quick gaze of disgust before taking place and McGonagall placed the Hat upon his head. He smirked when he looked out over the mass. The first years who looked so nervous, and the people around the House tables who's looked at him interested. But why wouldn't they? He was Sirius Black – the Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

* * *

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head, and he immediately realized it was the Hat.  
 _My, my. Another Black. Well see on that. I guess you should be in Sly… no, wait.  
_ **Excusez-moi?  
** _Yes. Very interesting. True, you are much like your family: proud, confident in your own worth, determined and intelligent. But you also has something else…  
_ **What are you talking about, Hat? Just Sort me and get over with it. Hopefully I won't have to sit beside Lucius.  
** _Oh, I don't think you shall worry about that. But as you wish, I'll get you Sorted. I wonder what Minerva will say…  
_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

For a second the Great Hall rang silent, but then a few, a very few (mostly Hufflepuffs), students began to clap hesitantly. But they stopped abruptly when Sirius flew on his feet and shouted angrily:  
"WHAT?!" his voice echoed through the Great Hall. He turned around and stared at McGonagall who had taken of the Hat, and then at Dumbledore. "You can't be serious! I can't be a Gryffindor! I'm a Black! Je suis _l'héritier_ de la Maison Noble plus Ancienne de Black!"  
Without thinking of it he changed to French. He had been schooled in French since he was four and it came naturally to him. Dumbledore looked a bit amused, which made Sirius extremely angry. He wasn't going to be an object of humiliating.  
"I'm afraid I can't do anything about it, Mr Black. The Sorting Hat has made its decision." The headmaster answered. McGonagall gave him a small sympathetic smile before shushing him off the scene down to the Gryffindor Table.

* * *

Sirius took place as long from the mudbloods, filthy halfbloods and bloodtraitors as possible and watched the Sorting with lack of interest. He was actually a bit afraid of how his parents would react on the news, and that was a part of why he set up such a show.  
He saw some of his childhood "friends" being Sorted into Slytherin, not that he was sad over the loss of them. Most of them had been incredibly boring and/or just dumb, and mostly been with him because of his status and because their parents wanted them to.

He also saw which who was Sorted into Gryffindor:  
A girl named Lily Evans – he had never heard the name before, so she was either a mudblood or from a unimportant halfblood-family, Sadie Kane – one of the twin children of a quite famous investigator who also happened to be a bloodtraitor - her brother was placed in Ravenclaw, Remus Lupin – the son of a man named Lyall who tried to get rid of werewolves for some years ago but then his family suddenly disappeared, Marlene McKinnon – a bloodtraitor, Rafael Nelson – another unknown name, Peter Pettigrew – an quite unknown bloodtraitor, James Potter – a very powerful family, the Potters, but some of the worst bloodtraitors in history, Emelie Sabatiér – finally a respectable pureblood!, and Luke Vincent – another unknown name, and a few other students. The Gryffindor 1st years was unusually few this year compared to the other Houses that got thirty-forty-fifty students each meanwhile Gryffindor had around twenty five.

They all took place around the table, trying to get away as long as possible from him. Even those who were supposedly mudbloods, since they had seen his acting after his own Sorting. But he ended up sitting close to Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. Pettigrew looked positively afraid of him. He didn't care. Potter continued give him disgusted gazes and Lupin just looked overwhelmed, overjoyed, worried and like he was going to fall asleep anytime at the same time.

Dumbledore held his usual speech were he greeted them welcome, told them they were forbidden to go into the Forbidden Forest (Sirius couldn't help but say "Duh." And received some unwilling chuckles from his tablemates.) and that they had planted a Whomping Willow on the school grounds and they should keep away from it or else they risked to get killed. Lupin seemed to tense at this, but it was probably because of the risk of getting killed.

Then the food was served. First Sirius just sat there, staring, and waiting to being served food, but then he realized they were supposed to serve themselves. He frowned at this but sighed and did so.  
"What is the face, Black?" Potter asked with equally curious and disapproving voice.  
Sirius cast him a glance before taking a steak.  
"That we're supposed to serve ourselves. My point is, Mother told me that Hogwarts have the grandest number of House elves here in Great Britain, so I do not grip why we should serve ourselves. I have never done that in my life."  
Potter snorted at Sirius' posh accent and way to talk – not that Sirius had any choice. He had been drilled how to talk since day 1, before rolling his eyes.  
"I'm sure the elves has better things to do than serving spoiled children. Get yourself together, Black."  
Sirius gave him an angry gaze, but decided it was against his pride to talk to a bloodtraitor like Potter. But he guessed he would have to in the end. Unluckily it seemed like they would have to share House, maybe even dormitory, the next seven years and it would be rather unpleasant to ignore each other all that time.

* * *

Up in the dorm - Sirius found that yes, he would have to share a dormitory with all the other boys who had been sitting around him during supper - he ignored everyone, especially Luke after learning he was a mudblood, and succeeded to make Potter dislike him even more. He just made himself ready for bed, sent letters to his parents and his brother and got to sleep.

* * *

Next morning he dreaded what would come. He took as long time as possible to make himself ready for breakfast, and when he was finished with his hair – which took at least an hour every day – everyone else already had gone off to the Great Hall. Suited him well.  
When he came down he sat down on the same spot as yesterday as it was the only free place and was again together with Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. They ignored him, and he ignored them. Potter tried to strike up a conversation with Lupin and Pettigrew, but Lupin just nodded, shook his head and seemed to avoid eye contact, and Pettigrew was way too eager, so Potter seemed to give up and turned to some students on his other side instead. Sirius succeeded to eat a sandwich and drink a little tea before the post arrived. When his family owl delivered a red envelope he swallowed and opened it before continuing eating meanwhile the Howler screamed at him with his Mother's voice.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW _DARE_ YOU BE SORTED INTO THAT HOUSE OF MUDBLOODS AND BLOODTRAITORS? YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE! WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS! AND REGULUS IS SO UPSET! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AGAINST YOUR OWN FAMILY?! NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN BLOOD, YOUR DISGRACE! DID YOU HEAR THAT? YOU'RE A DISGRACE OF THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! AND TO THINK OF THAT YOU'RE THE HEIR! FOR CENTURIES, EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THAT SCHOOL, WE'VE BEEN SLYTHERINS! NOT _ONE SINGLE BLACK_ HAVE NOT! AND NOW YOU _DARED_ TO BECOME A GRYFFINDOR! YOU'RE HAPPY WE DIDN'T DISOWN YOU ON THE SPOT! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS SOON YOU'LL BECOME A BLOODTRAITOR AS WELL! I JUST HOPES YOU DON'T SHARE DORM WITH ANY MUDBLOODS, BECAUSE BLOODTRAITORS IS IMPOSSIBLE TO AVOID IN THAT FILTHY HOUSE OF YOURS, I SUPPOSE. AND DIGUSTING HALFBLOODS! GRYFFINDOR IS FILLED WITH THEM! YOU WORTHLESS DISGRACE! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR, SIRIUS?

"Yes Mother." He answered calmly when the letter began to rip itself into shreds, more out of habit than anything else. He knew very well that the envelope didn't receive the answer, neither did Walburga Black. He put another bit of bacon into his mouth.  
Everyone stared at him. Even Potter had something empathic in his eyes. He shrugged it off. It wasn't anything unusual with his parents screaming at him. Whenever he did something "unworthy of a Black" he got yelled at, and/or punished. He was just grateful his Mother couldn't punish him here.

* * *

When he had finished breakfast he stood up and began to find his way to his first lesson after they had gotten their schemes by Professor McGonagall. When he had walked out from the Great Hall he heard running behind him and Potter appeared. Sirius gave him an empty gaze.  
"What do you want, Potter?" he asked with smooth voice. It wasn't for him to show any weak emotions. Potter looked loss of word for a moment, but just when Sirius should begin to ignore him he got his answer.  
"Was that your mum, Black?" his soft voice asked. Sirius shrugged and nodded, wondering why Potter cared.  
"Yes, that was my Mother. How's so?"  
"Does she always be like that?"  
Sirius shrugged again and dragged his fingers through his hair meanwhile they walked towards their first lesson.  
"When I've done anything wrong, anything unworthy of a Black or even more the Heir of the family name, yes. Or when I've forgot to do my homework in language, or when I learned to dance waltz and tripped my instructor, yes. If I've done something good on the other hand, I maybe gets praise, or some gold. She never screams at me more than when – except when I don't get Sorted into Slytherin – I have pranked someone important, or anyone but the House elves."

Sirius had no idea why he told Potter this. It just floated out. It was strange, he had never opened himself for anyone but Reggie before. Potter just listened and didn't say anything. He thought he could see sympathy in his eyes even if he didn't understand why. Why should he be pitied? He was soon-to-be one of the most powerful men in Britain, and wasn't all parents like that? All parents he had met was at least.

When he said pranked Potter's face lightened up visibly.  
"Pranking? You do pranks?" he asked eagerly. Sirius nodded.  
"Yes. Mother and Father hates them, but that's one of the few things I won't stop when they want. And Reggie loves them, at least as long I don't hurt the elves."  
Potter seemed a little uneasy at that, but soon a smile adored his face and he got something mischievous in his gaze.  
"I know our families doesn't like each other, but do you want to be friends? I could use a partner in crime."  
Sirius thought about it. He had never had a real friend except Reggie before, so it would be fun. And he didn't have to tell his parents, right? He was allowed to keep secrets. That was what Blacks did.  
And it would be fun to have someone to do pranks with, more than just have someone to order what they should do, like with Regulus. Reggie helped him without a doubt, but he didn't take any initiatives by himself. He nodded.

"Sure, Potter. Sounds great."  
Potter smiled.  
"James. My name is James."  
Sirius nodded and smiled. That was something new. All his old 'friends' had called him by surname, and vice versa. It had been a way to show that he was in charge. But he didn't feel the need for that.  
"A pleasure to meet you, James. I'm Sirius."

* * *

 **Review!**


	2. The Sorting Hat's POV

**Sirius' Sorting from...**

 **The Sorting Hat's POV.**

"Black, Sirius III"

I heard Professor McGonagall shout. Oh my, another Black. They were never pleasant to Sort, since their thought without exceptions was filled with Dark magic and horrible things. I felt sorry for the children of the House of Black, who was raised during such conditions, but they was proud over their upbringing and ancestry and didn't want pity. Not that anyone wanted pity.

I watched the young boy walk up to me. He looked confident and a bit condescending. Just like all Blacks. Oh well, even if they wasn't pleasant to look into the heads of, they at least was easy to Sort and I got a small holiday during the Sorting Ceremony.  
The young boy, Sirius, gave the stool a quick disgusted gaze before taking place at the stool.

My first sight when he lowered his Occlumency was what I thought it would be, Dark Arts, superiority-thoughts and disliking for muggleborns.  
 _My, my. Another Black. The Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, even._ I said. _Well, see on that. I guess you should be in Sly… no wait.  
_ Wait? Dislike? Normally it was clear _hate_ I found. I stopped myself before shouting out Slytherin. There seemed to be more in this boy than what met the eye.  
 **Excusez-moi?** Sirius asked. Even his thought was posh. Not that I would've expected something else, I could see how his mother had forced the way to talk on him.

I was confused. Now when I took a deeper look into the boy's head I found things I never had seen in a Black's head before, and I had met them all.  
Courage, bravery even. This was a boy who took the blame rather than seeing someone he cared about hurt. Something he had proven with his little brother many times. I could see memories of pranks he had planned, or even when the little brother – Regulus - had done something. And Sirius protected his brother and did everything possible to take all the blame and protect his little brother. Even if it ended in… Merlin! Never in all my days had I seen a pair of parents who gave such cruel punishments.

It was a wonder this boy still was able to look adults in the eyes.  
This boy was highly abused, and still he stood strong and proud. It was a long time since I had seen someone that strong, if ever. Godric would be proud over this boy.

Another thing I found in his head was loyalty. If he thought someone or something was worth his loyalty he would be loyal to the end, nothing could change his mind. Stubbornness. Suppressed wildness that longed to get out, something it never would in the House of the Snake. One thing was sure, neither Ravenclaw nor Hufflepuff was an alternative, he was not studious enough, even if he had a brilliant mind, for Ravenclaw, and not patient, not tolerant nor hard working enough for Hufflepuff even if he was more than enough loyal for one.

It stood between his family House, Slytherin, and his family's enemy-House, Gryffindor. In Gryffindor his family would not be glad, and he would probably face even more abuse if they didn't disown him, but still I thought he had his best chance there. He had an intense longing for something that some people found easily in Slytherin, that stayed for ever for those snakes, but Sirius would not find in that House. Friendship and love.

The only person that _ever_ had showed Sirius anything of this without a scheme was Regulus, and Regulus wasn't here. In Slytherin he would get a lot of friends, but only because they wanted to get his family name. In Gryffindor, on the other hand, he had the chance to find people who cared about him for _him_ , rather than his name. Most probably he wouldn't be very popular there at first, but I was sure that he would find the right people with a little time.

 _Yes. Very interesting. True, you are much like your family: proud, confident in your own worth_ (which was a wonder after everything he had gotten through) _, determined and intelligent. But you also has something else…_

Bravery, courage, loyalty, protective instincts, an ability to love fiercely and a longing to be loved back and a chivalric heart and the strongest will I could remind me to ever see VS determination, cunningness and proudness.

Yes, there was no doubt where I would Sort him. I was worried about the kid's health, I held his life in my non-existent hands right now, and I was deathly afraid I would make the wrong choice, but no matter who his parents was or what they could do, this boy didn't belong anywhere else. I wanted to give him his best chance in life, and in Slytherin he would not retrieve anything but false friends and possibly a death of his good characteristics. For some people Slytherin was the perfect House, which would only increase their good attributes and give them a wonderful time at Hogwarts and friends for life, but for this Sirius Orion Black III nothing good could come from Slytherin except that his parents wouldn't punish him for being in another House.

 **What are you talking about, Hat? Just Sort me and get over with it. I don't like having my Occlumency-shields down. Hopefully I won't have to sit beside Lucius.** I got as answer from him. I couldn't help but chuckle at the kid's involuntary wit.  
 _Oh, I don't think you shall worry about that. But as you wish, I'll get you Sorted. I wonders what Minerva will say…  
_ I caught a wave of un-understanding from the boy. He was confused, which I could understand. I hopes I do the right thing now.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" I shouts and after a moment of silence from the boy, too shocked to first comprehend what I said, a wave of anger, shock, disappointment and _fear_ reaches me when he stands up with a jerk.

Just before Minerva takes off me from his head I tells him one last thing.  
 _I'm sorry. You're one of the few I don't listen to what they want, because what you want isn't your own opinion as much as your family's. You'll find it is for the best._  
Then I am taken off Sirius' head and I sees him turn around to shout at the headmaster. He won't have it easy in the beginning, but after he has taken his place and the Sorting goes on I gets even more hope about a better future for the poor Heir of the House of Black. That James Potter didn't have a bad head…

Next day I am sitting on my shelf in Dumbledore's office when the headmaster comes in. He has a bright smile on his face, as usual. When he turns against me I gets the feeling that he has something to tell me, and as usual I am right.  
"You wanted to be told when young Sirius Black found friends?" Albus asks and I answers "Yes". His smile widens.  
"Then I have great news for you, old friend. Mr Black got a Howler from Mrs Black this morning…" I can't help but cringe. I remember her, Walburga Black. Even without what I saw in Sirius' head I can remember from her Sorting that she wasn't a nice woman. "…and when Mr Black left the Great Hall after breakfast James Potter followed him out. Later Minerva told me that they had come to her lesson two hours later talking like they had known each other their whole lives."

I can't help but feel content and a bit self-righteous when I hear this. I knew Sirius would find friends, and I was sure that James Potter would be the one to do it.

Five years later, when a 16-years old James Potter sneaks into the Headmaster's office followed by a happy and free, newly disowned and ran-away-from-home Sirius Black in leather-jacket and a cocky smile to steal me before starting some tumult at the school, calling each other "Prongs" and "Padfoot" and whispering about having to hurry or "Moony" and "Wormtail" would be worried, Sirius takes me to hide me in a secret compartment in their dorm and just before he closes the door he whispers, very quietly but enough for me to hear and grin:  
"Thank you,"  
And I answers:  
"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Nooooo, I _did not_ get this idea from Fiordineve and her story **_The woes of a Sorting Hat_ **, not at all (which you can find here, by the way:** **s/11620786/1/The-woes-of-a-Sorting-Hat).**

 **Okay, I'm a bad liar. Of course I got it from there. It's an totally awesome fic, by the way, and mine isn't as good as that, but it was fun to write anyway and that's the most important thing about this.**

 **I hopes you enjoyed! And remember: Review, please!**


	3. Minerva McGonagall's POV

"Black, Sirius III"

As soon as Minerva has read this line, a boy walks upon the stage. The boys he stood close to looks after him, they is treating him like a lord, or a prince. Most of the first years look very nervous, but this boy, the Heir of the 'most Ancient and Noble House of Black' as they call themselves, looks perfectly calm and has a smug and arrogant look on his face. Actually it is almost identical with the faces his cousins (the Black Sisters – and every Black in history) and the other 'perfect purebloods' had during their Sorting. She don't likes it at all.

When Mr Black walks upon the stage he gives the stool a disgusted look before taking place, with a very aristocratic look on his face. It is almost comical to see a look like that on a child's face, but Minerva succeeds to keep a straight face.

After a moment the smug look falls from his face, even if he still looks highly aristocratic. She is beginning to feel worried, the Sorting Hat has still don't said a word, let alone called out the boy's House, and it have been minutes. He looks confused, and suddenly his eyes widens when the Hat calls out Mr Black's House.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Minerva, and everyone in the hall, is shocked and silent. The Black Heir, in Gryffindor. In _her_ House. She would be responsible for a Black the next seven years.  
After a moment a few claps is heard from the tables, and it is mostly Hufflepuffs – the kind House – but both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins looks shell-shocked.  
Mr Black's face is still stoic, but then he flies on his feet, looking enraged but she can see a little bit of _desperation_ in his eyes.  
"WHAT?" he screams and the voice echoes through the Great Hall. The voice is angry, shocked and a little fearful, Minerva realizes. "You can't be serious! I can't be a Gryffindor! I'm a Black! Je suis l'héritier de la Maison Noble et Plus Ancienne de Black!"  
Minerva is still a bit shocked and not sure how to react at this. And since she don't know French she can only guess what he just screamed.

Albus has a patient and empathic look on his face when he smiles towards the young Black.  
"I'm afraid I can't do anything about it, Mr Black. The Sorting Hat has made its decision." He answers calmly. That get Minerva back in reality again and she gives him a small smile and tells him to go down to the table.

She sees him take place as long away from the other Gryffindors as possible, and feels a bit of pity when she watches him. He still looks as aristocratic as before, but the smug look is gone and she, who have seen hundreds and hundreds of children before, is able to see the fear that is written on his face, but very well hidden.

Minerva shakes her head and continues with the Sorting.  
"Brook, Tanya." Who get Sorted into Ravenclaw.

Mr Black is watching the Sorting with disinterest, and sometimes disgust. He doesn't look disappointed when the boys he stood with before the Sorting gets Sorted into Slytherin except one who becomes a Ravenclaw, just silent acceptance. Probably he never really liked them, he didn't look very happy with them before.  
As soon as the Sorting is over Mr Black is surrounded by James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, the poor boy.

Mr Potter tries to talk a little, but when Mr Black only ignores him he gives up. Soon they follows the prefects up to the dormitories, and meanwhile Mr Potter is eagerly chatting with some other first years, both Mr Black and Mr Lupin is walking alone. It's a sad look.

* * *

The next morning the first years Gryffindor boys arrives without Mr Black. After ten minutes he arrives alone, straight back and his robes fitting and sitting perfectly. He takes the same seat as yesterday, since it is the only empty one, but purposefully ignores the others.

Suddenly the post arrives and as an black owl make its way to Mr Black the Slytherins looks excited. Well, Andromeda Black looks worried, and Narcissa Black a little empathic but mostly smug, but Mr Malfoy, Nott, Avery and the other families that knows the Blacks looks very excited and whispers rises from the table.

Mr Black pales when he sees the owl, which is holding a bright red envelope, but soon the calm look is back when he takes the envelope and opens it.  
A furious woman's voice fills the Great Hall.  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW _DARE_ YOU BE SORTED INTO THAT HOUSE OF MUDBLOODS AND BLOODTRAITORS? YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE! YOU ARE A STUPID AND WORTHLESS BOY! WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE'LL GET THE TRAITOR OUT OF YOU AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME! AND REGULUS IS SO UPSET! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AGAINST YOUR OWN FAMILY?! NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN BLOOD, YOUR DISGRACE! DID YOU HEAR THAT? YOU'RE A DISGRACE OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! AND TO THINK OF THAT YOU'RE THE HEIR! YOU'RE HAPPY WE DIDN'T DISOWN YOU ON THE SPOT! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTANDS THAT! FOR CENTURIES, EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THAT SCHOOL WE HAVE BEEN SLYTHERINS! AND NOW YOU _DARED_ TO BECOME A GRYFFINDOR! IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS SOON YOU'LL BECOME A BLOODTRAITOR AS WELL! I JUST HOPES YOU DON'T SHARE DORM WITH ANY MUDBLOODS, BECAUSE BLOODTRAITORS IS IMPOSSIBLE TO AVOID IN THAT FILTHY HOUSE OF YOURS, I SUPPOSE. AND DIGUSTING HALFBLOODS! GRYFFINDOR IS FILLED OF THEM! YOU WORTHLESS DISGRACE! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR, SIRIUS?"  
Mr Black seems to say something before calmly continuing his breakfast meanwhile everyone, except most of the Slytherins, stares at him, shocked.

Mr Black's lack of reaction must mean he's used to this. Minerva remembered Walburga Black, they had been in school together. It was a horrible woman, and she really felt sorry for her children.  
But she can't help but feel delight when Mr Black has eaten his breakfast and leaves the Great hall, because after a moment Mr Potter stands up and runs after him. She have met Mr Potter earlier, and if someone will befriend the poor Mr Black, it is him.

Three hours later, when her new Gryffindors will have their first Transfiguration lesson together with the Slytherins, Mr Potter and Mr Black walks in together. Both of them has their robes a little messy, even if Mr Black hurries to straighten his as he sees her, and they chats and laughs loudly with each other. They looks like they've known each other for years and Minerva can't help but smile brightly. They should be good for each other.

* * *

Minerva regrets that thought when she five years later frantically is trying to find the Sorting Hat after giving them, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew detention. But still she can't help but feel happy every time she thinks about the poor boys both Sirius and Remus had been, and how happy they are now. They're the worst Mischief-makers in the history of Hogwarts, that's for sure, but they're probably the best of friends too.

 **Review!**

 **I know this wasn't as good as the other two chapters, and it was REALLY hard to write from McGonagall's POV, but... well, well. Enjoy the other chapters if you didn't like this, and if you liked it I'm happy.**


	4. James Potter's POV

"Black, Sirius III"

James watched as the black haired boy walked upon the stage. He didn't like the kid at all. He was arrogant and seemed to think he was better than anyone else. James had heard him call a muggleborn 'Mudblood' on the train, but he had disappeared before James could scream at him.

This look of Black didn't make him like him better. He looked just as arrogant, and smug, when he walked up on the stage and actually looked at the stool with disgust, like he was too good to sit at it.  
James couldn't stand people like that. They was the worst he knew, and he had met a lot of people during his life, both on his parents' jobs (the Auror Department and St. Mungo's) and at home since Mr and Mrs Potter had a lot of different friends.

With an expressionless face, but still with the smug look there, Black sat down at the stool and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.  
James, just like everyone else, expected it to immediately shout "SLYTHERIN!" and get over with it, but the minutes ticked by and Black looked almost confused under that cold mask. James saw that McGonagall looked surprised and a little worried when the Hat, after a couple of minutes, suddenly shouted:  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

James stood stunned. A _Black_ , one of those 'proper' purebloods that saw his family as filth, was in Gryffindor? _His_ (soon-to-be) House? Not only a 'proper' pureblood, but the heir of the _most_ 'proper' families that was? A _Black_?  
Everyone seemed to have familiar thoughts, and no clapping was heard. James could hear some of the other 'proper' purebloods that was about to be Sorted growl, but suddenly a few hesitant claps was heard. James saw that it was mostly Hufflepuffs. But they was abruptly interrupted by an enraged yell.

"WHAT?!" Black flew up on his feet and shouted, sounding shocked and angry. "You can't be serious! I can't be a Gryffindor! I'm a Black! Je suis l'héritier de la Maison Noble et Plus Ancienne de Black!"  
James had been taught a few words on French, but he was in no way speaking like a native speaker, like this boy seemed to be. But he understood enough to understand that this boy was screaming out his heritage, and disliked him even more, if possible. Was Gryffindor not good enough for him? He preferred the House of those slimy snakes? How _dared_ he offend Gryffindor like that?

The headmaster, Dumbledore, looked a little amused, which seemed to make Black even angrier before smiling kindly toward Black, not that he deserved any kindness.  
"I'm afraid I can't do anything about it, Mr Black. The Sorting Hat has made its decision." He told Black, who seemed like he wanted to scream more, but than his back suddenly straightened and he turned back toward the tables with a cold expression on his face before walking down to the Gryffindor table, sitting as long as possible away from the other students.

James was really annoyed with his attitude. He had gotten Sorted into the best of the four Houses, and he wasn't happy! How could he prefer Slytherin before Gryffindor?

But soon the Sorting went on and faster than he thought it was his turn. In difference to most of the first years, he wasn't nervous. He already knew that he would be in the House of the Lion. Which other alternative was it? Ravenclaw, for the boring nerds? Wouldn't think so. Hufflepuff, for the weak students? Or _Slytherin_ , for the evil people? No way. Gryffindor, for the Brave and Chivalrous, that was the House he would be in without a doubt.

With a smile he walked up on the stage, sat down and McGonagall was about to place the Hat on his head. Before it touched his head he heard its voice in his head.  
 **Oh, dear. You shouldn't look down on the other Houses like that, boy, but you're right. There's no other alternative than…  
** "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat was just about to touch his head before it shouted it, and James stood up with a bright smile and walked down to the table. One of the only places left was close to Black, Peter and that Lupin-kid who looked sick. He shrugged, nothing could destroy his good spirits now, and sat down.

* * *

Next morning Black took an eternity to get ready, so James and his new roommates left without him. He was having a nice conversation with Peter – Lupin never said a word – when Black came down and took the seat next to him and began eating, without even giving the others as much as a gaze. It was almost painful to look at Black eating: the other children sure ate with knife and fork, and didn't play with the food (so much), but he ate like he was on a dinner with the queen. Really, there was _nothing_ that showed that this boy was eleven except his size.

Suddenly the owls arrived and whispers rose from the Slytherin table when a black owl took its way towards Black. Black looked up and paled slightly when he saw the red letter it held. James could understand why. That was a Howler. But _why_ would he get a Howler his second day? It wasn't like _anyone_ had had time to do anything yet, let alone 'perfect Sirius Black III'.  
The owl dropped two letters, the red envelope and a white envelope with the signet of the House of Black and he opened the letter as soon as he could, before continuing eating.

A horrible voice filled the room and James placed his hands over his ears to try to keep it out but it was too loud. He heard every word.  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW _DARE_ YOU BE SORTED INTO THAT HOUSE OF MUDBLOODS AND BLOODTRAITORS? YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE! YOU ARE A STUPID AND WORTHLESS BOY! WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE'LL GET THE TRAITOR OUT OF YOU AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME! AND REGULUS IS SO UPSET! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AGAINST YOUR OWN FAMILY?! NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN BLOOD, YOUR DISGRACE! DID YOU HEAR THAT? YOU'RE A DISGRACE OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! AND TO THINK OF THAT YOU'RE THE HEIR! YOU'RE HAPPY WE DIDN'T DISOWN YOU ON THE SPOT! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTANDS THAT! FOR CENTURIES, EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THAT SCHOOL WE HAVE BEEN SLYTHERINS! AND NOW YOU _DARED_ TO BECOME A GRYFFINDOR! IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS SOON YOU'LL BECOME A BLOODTRAITOR AS WELL! I JUST HOPES YOU DON'T SHARE DORM WITH ANY MUDBLOODS, BECAUSE BLOODTRAITORS IS IMPOSSIBLE TO AVOID IN THAT FILTHY HOUSE OF YOURS, I SUPPOSE. AND DIGUSTING HALFBLOODS! GRYFFINDOR IS FILLED OF THEM! YOU WORTHLESS DISGRACE! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR, SIRIUS?

"Yes Mother." Sirius answered calmly, without showing any emotions, and James couldn't help but feel confused over how he reacted. He almost seemed used to it, but that couldn't be the case, right? No parent could treat their child like that, it just wasn't possible. Sirius continued eat his breakfast, even if everyone stared at him, and James couldn't help but feel empathy. If the home life of the Blacks was like _that_ , then there wasn't strange that their child was like _this_.  
When Sirius had finished his breakfast he stood up and walked out of the Great hall, looking perfectly collected, and seemingly not caring about the stares that followed him. When he had left the room James shook his head, stood up and ran after him.

Even if it wasn't anyone in the hallway Sirius still looked collected and emotionless. James couldn't understand. If his mum had screamed at him like that he would've ran away crying, but Sirius actually didn't seem to care one bit.

* * *

When James reached his side Sirius looked at him with an empty gaze.  
"What do you want, Potter?" he asked with a smooth voice. _How?_ James almost felt offended by this reaction, but they hadn't started at the best foot with each other, and after a yelling like this he couldn't really blame him.  
"Was that your mum?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset Sirius even if it seemed like nothing could, really. James also was a little afraid of the answer. Until he got it, he could pretend it had been an evil aunt or something that had been screaming, even if it wasn't likely, especially since Sirius _had_ said mother earlier.  
"Yes, that was my Mother. How so?" Sirius confirmed. James reacted at the correction, not mum, but Mother. With seemingly a capital M. Like some kind of title, like Lady or Duchess or something. James shook his head slightly to take his focus back to Sirius.  
"Does she always be like that?"  
Sirius shrugged and dragged his fingers through his perfectly styled hair.  
"When I've done anything wrong, anything unworthy of a Black or even more the Heir of the family name, yes. Or when I've forgot to do my homework in language, or when I learned to dance waltz and stepped on my instructor's foot, yes. If I've done something good on the other hand, I maybe gets praise, or some gold. She never screams at me more than when – except when I don't get Sorted into Slytherin – I have pranked someone important, or anyone but the House elves."

Sirius actually looked a little confused, like he didn't knew why he had said all that, but James just felt his empathy rise whenever Sirius said another word. This poor boy seemed to have a _horrible_ life, despite belonging to the most influent family in the wizarding world, or perhaps because of that. But then he realized what Sirius had said and lightened up. The magical word was uttered.  
"Pranking? You does pranks?" James asked eagerly, waiting for the answer.  
"Yes. Mother and Father hates them, but that's one of the few things I won't stop when they want. And Reggie loves them, at least as long I don't hurt the elves."

James felt a little uneasy for a moment, he loved his house elves and hated people who mistreated their own house elves, but then… if his elves was anything like his family, then he couldn't really blame Sirius for wanting revenge or hating them. Reggie, or Regulus if he remembered right from what he was told, had to be Sirius' little brother. It felt a bit relieving that he at least seemed to love his brother, if you emanated from how soft his voice became when he said the name.

James grinned mischievously.  
"I know our families doesn't like each other, but do you want to be friends? I could use a partner in crime." He suggested with a smirk. Firstly, Sirius really seemed to need a friend, secondly, he liked Sirius and thirdly, he _did_ need a partner in crime, and since Sirius seemed to be a prankster like him… The other black haired boy seemed to think about it and then nodded.

"Sure, Potter. Sounds great." He answered.  
James smiled happily.  
"James. My name is James."  
It wouldn't _do_ to go around and call each other by surname. Friends didn't do that, that was for strangers and possibly acquaints. Sirius looked surprised but smiled brightly.  
"A pleasure to meet you James. I'm Sirius."

* * *

Five years later James smiled affectionately and happily when he stood in their dormitory, waiting for Sirius to finishing hiding the Sorting Hat. He had just heard his very best friend whisper a "Thank you" the Hat, and he _knew_ , without a doubt, that it was for placing Sirius in Gryffindor.  
"Come on, Padfoot." He said with warm and eager voice, remembering the boy Sirius had been when they first met. "Let's go and cause some havoc, mate."  
Sirius grinned widely when he stood up and made a dramatic court-bow.  
"Your wish is my law, Prongsie-poo." He answered and laughed when James growled at the nickname before they hurried down to the Common room to meet Remus and Peter and make their plans reality.

* * *

 **I got a request to write James' POV too, so here it is. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **And as always: _Review!_**


End file.
